Burying the Hatchet
by TellatrixForever
Summary: The summery is inside. Rated T for Language and Violence and Dark Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Burying the Hatchet**

**Authors: I got to thinking one day about the feud between Kozik and Tig. I imagine Clay would be getting fairly ticked off at them and would go to any length to get them to settle their differences, because it was bad for the charter. Then this is where this story came from. It will probably be multi chapter story. Also in this story, the Club did not get caught and did not go to jail.**

**Summery: As the Sons of Anarchy's unofficial Club Chaplain, Sam Voorhees has had to deal with a number of duties in addition to being a member of the Nomad Charter, including occasionally playing therapist. One day he is called by Clay to help resolve possibly the biggest conflict in SOA history, Tig vs. Kozik.**

**Disclaimer: If I own anything then I'm a one eyed parrot(I'm not)**

**Chapter 1**

**Angel Ink Tattoo shop**

**Tallahassee Florida, July 19th**** 2009, 1:00 p.m.**

"Please tell me we are going to get some customers today.", complained Aaron Stevens as leaned back in the receptionists chair while gazing at the wall of fame showing the shops club members mug shots, including the recently added sign above Sam and Vince's that read "Pardoned".

"Snake Doctor, that's the 18th time you've said that today, if you say it again I am going to Duct tape your mouth closed, you eyes open and force you to watch Barney all day.", said Hank McKoy as he fiddled with a roll of the said tape. It was turning out to be an extremely boring day. They had not had a single customer all day and neither Clay, Quinn or any of the other charter Presidents for that matter had called them to take care of business. The Boredom had gotten to them and they were all wearing shorts and sleeveless Shop shirts.

"How about I do that to both of you." said Sam Voorhees as he took a long drag from his cigarette and continued swapping random tattoo ideas with Vince Valentine and Caleb Tigertail.

As he said that the shop phone rang and Sam picked it up.

"Angel Ink Tattoo shop, this is Sharky, how can we help you today?"

"_Sharky, you can cut the crap." _replied Clay from the SAMCRO clubhouse.

"Clay, we are dieing of boredom down here, please tell me you got something, anything, for us!" said Sam.

"_No need to yell Sharky. As a matter of fact I do have a job for you in particular, but you can bring backup if you want."_

"Well alright then, what is it?"

"_Tig and Kozik have gotten on my last nerve. Tig has some sort of beef with him and won't let him patch in. I need you to play therapist and try to get them to settle their differences. I don't care how you do it."_

"How bad is it?"

"_I just got through the 3__rd__ patch in Church. He said "Nay" again. He hates his guts."_

"Your right, it is bad for the Charter. I'll be there in 7 days. I'm bringing Ironman and Swampman as backup." replied Sam as he hung up the phone.

"Ironman, Swampman, grab your travel bags, we're going to visit the Mother Charter," as they sat up and grabbed their Cuts from the coat rack on their way out.

"What about us?" demanded Aaron and Caleb.

**July 26****th****, 2009, Charming, California, SAMCRO Clubhouse, 3:00 p.m.**

"Guys, we have got to find a way to get Tig past his B.S. with Kozik." said Jax as he, Bobby, Opie, Chibs, Happy, Clay, Piney and Juice sat outside the Clubhouse.

"That will never happen, Tig is ready to let Forever pass, _twice, _before he lets Koz patch in.", rasped Happy.

"We need to think positive brotha." replied Chibs.

"I am."

"Well guys if all goes as planned, Kozik will be patched in soon." said Clay as he put out his Cigar.

As soon as he had said that, the roar of Harleys interrupted him as three Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glides with Batwing fairing pulled into the lot and parked next to the row of Bikes. The riders were wearing SoA Cuts, Long sleeve black work shirts and Rebel Flag Riding Masks. Happy recognized one of the Bikers.

"Clay, tell me you didn't." said Happy as the Riders took off their masks. The others looked at him surprised. His voice had a touch of True fear in it.

"Hap, I know your feelings about Swampman, but I didn't require him to come, Sharky brought him as backup."

"What's his problem?" asked a confused Juice.

"Happy served with Swampman in the Navy SEALS for 10 years before joining the Sons. He was highly, um… disturbed at Hanks, um… over enthusiastic ways of killing the enemy.", explained Chibs, as Sam, Vince and Hank walked over.

As they got to them everyone gave them a big manly hug except Happy.

"Good to see ya Sharky." said Clay as they shook hands.

"Same here Clay, also Vince has something for you."

Vince then handed Clay a box of Cigars.

Clay opened them and said, "Are these what I think they are?"

"Fresh from Havana."

Meanwhile Hank had walked over to Happy and the two starred each other down with their arms crossed, as if trying to intimidate the other into submission.

"You been doing good Hap?" asked Hank, finally breaking the silence.

"Good, you?" replied Happy.

"Fair."

"Alright then." said Happy, abruptly ending the conversation. He wasn't one for conversations and he wanted to around Hank as little as possible.

"Alright, enough with the jibba jabba. I understand you have an internal situation." said Sam.

"That's an understatement." replied Piney.

"Alright, if I'm going to help, I'm going to need to know the source of the problem, why do they hate each other?"

"Well, actually, Sam, we don't know why."

"Alright there goes plan A, time for plan B. Bobby I'm going to need you to make some Snicker's muffins. Chibs I need you to tell Kozik that we got some new Glock 31s in Church and want to know if he's interested. Juice, I need you to tell Tig about the muffins and tell him there in Church. Can you do this?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, tell them in half an hour."

**Half and Hour later**

Tig worked on his 1987 Chevy El Camino with diligence. If one were to ask him what Vehicle he would drive if he wasn't a biker, he would answer every time, a 1987 Chevy El Camino. The engine had died 3 weeks ago and he couldn't bear to part with it.

"Hey Tig!" yelled Juice, causing Tig to jump and bump his head against the hood.

"The hell do you want, retard?" yelled Tig as his right hand instinctively went to the small of his back where his Ruger P90 rested, in Position 1 I.e. Fully loaded, one in the chamber, safety on, hammer cocked.

"I know how much you love Snickers Muffins, so I came to tell you Bobby made some and there in Church, fresh baked."

"Why didn't you didn't you tell me earlier?" said Tig as he put his Cut on and rushed into the Clubhouse.

As he was about to enter the door Kozik pushed him out of the way and yelled, "No way your getting those Glocks Tiggy, there mine!"

"What Glocks? You ain't getting my Muffins!"

"What muffins?"

"Let's see what this is about!"

They both opened the door and instead of Muffins or Glocks they found Sam sitting where Bobby usually sat, wearing reading glasses and reading a book about Sharks.

He looked up and said, "Ah, you both made it. Good, have a seat." as he took off his glasses. And marked his page and put the book down.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Please Read and Review. God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Please enjoy and thank you all for the reviews. Also please forgive me for the language. Also, for all of those Tig and Kozik fans out there reading this, I am sorry about the fact I let Sam beat the crap out of them. God bless you all.**

**Chapter 2**

**SAMCRO clubhouse, Church**

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Kozik.

Sam looked at him and said, "I'm here to resolve you and Tig's conflict."

"What about the Full auto Glock 31s Chibs said were here?" "Glock doesn't make its M31s in full auto, and even if they did, there are none here, they were bait to lure you here." replied Sam calmly.

"And what about the fresh baked Snickers Muffins the Retard said were here?"

"Bobby's got them in the oven, they should be done momentarily. In the mean time, us three are going to a have talk."

"Forget that!" yelled Tig as he was about to walk out when Hank and Vince stepped out from the shadows and stopped him.

"It wasn't a suggestion Tig. Now sit down." said Hank.

"Alright, but I ain't talking to you."

"Me neither." said Kozik.

"Look, I am trying to be patient with you two, but you are getting on my last nerves. Now this is your last chances to talk about this peacefully."

"There's nothing to say." said Tig.

"Alright, time for plan C. You two are going to fight me in the ring, one on one. If you both win, I'll drop the matter, and I'll leave. If I win however, you two have to talk to me freely, you can not lie, or refuse to answer a question. Understand?"

"Absolutely." they both said.

Suddenly Bobby walked in with a pan of Muffins and said, "Muffins are done!"

**SAMCRO clubhouse, boxing ring**

Sam and Tig were wrapping up their knuckles and getting ready for the fight. They were both wearing black wife beaters and had taken off their golden rings, KaBars, guns and wallets and chains, and Cuts.

Tig looked at Sams left arm and asked, "How many you got now?" referring to his shark tooth tattoos.

"52, All in self defense."

They both got into the ring and started the match.

Tig threw 3 quick punches and caught Sam on the face, hitting one his cheeks and giving a black eye. On the third punch Sam caught it and Punched Tig with his left hand and broke his nose. Then he threw him to the ground.

Tig grabbed his nose and groaned, "You son of a bitch."

"I've been called a lot worse Tig."

Tig charged at him, but Sam dropped down and grabbed Tig by both of his legs and shoved off the ground, sweeping his legs aside and body slamming Tig to the ground, effectively performing a Double Leg Takedown and knocking Tig out.

"There a Doctor in the house?" asked Sam.

"Right here lad!" replied Chibs as he helped get Tig out of the Ring, all the while shocked someone had actually knocked Tig out.

"Alright, Kozik, now you get yours."

"Alright Sharky." he said as he jumped into the ring again and started the match.

**Meanwhile on the sidelines… **

"Oh, Bobby, you have outdone yourself this time." said Piney as he, Bobby, Juice, Opie, Vince and Hank watched the match while munching on the muffins and drinking shots of Tequila.

"Thank you Piney. And no, I didn't put Hash in them this time." replied Bobby.

"Good to know, I don't want to wake up with a hangover tomorrow." said Vince.

"I guess Sharky got lucky with Tig, but Kozik will kick his ass." said Juice.

Upon hearing that remark, Piney, Bobby, Opie, Vince and Hank started Laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You've never seen Sam fight have you Juice?" asked Vince.

"No, why?"

"Sam was the top fighter in his unit in the Marines, that part of how he got his nickname 'Sharky'."

"I always thought it was because he got a Shark tooth with a drop of Blood in it whenever he killed someone and because he always had a thing for sharks."

"Well that is a main part of why he got that nickname, but what really cemented it on him forever was, um… you know how when a Shark smells blood in the water, he always gets fiercer?"

"Yeah."

"Whenever he was in an extremely tough fight, Sam would bite his opponents ear, and draw blood. He would then become a force to be reckoned with."

"So, your saying basically, Kozik is screwed."

"Pretty much."

**Back at the boxing ring**

"Come on! Is that the best you got?" demanded Kozik after Sam had delivered a flying round house kick that Kozik had narrowly avoided.

"I'm just getting started." replied the Former SAMHASE Sgt. At Arms as he wiped his forehead. Normally Sam could analyze the Fighting style of his opponent fairly quickly in a fight, but he was having difficulty with Kozik. The match had been going on for 5 minutes now and He had realized Kozik didn't have a specific fighting style. In fact he probably never thought ahead of the first jab.

Kozik charged forward and attempted to jab Sam in the ribs, but Sam caught his arm, swung it around Kozik's Back and placed him in a headlock and bit Kozik's ear, drawing some blood.

Kozik jabbed him in the ribs and tried to get out but was caught by Sam who before grabbing him by his back belt loops and wife beater said to him, "Oh no you don't. I ain't finished with you yet."

After he said that, he dragged him back in, punched his rib cage 3 times, before head butting him.

After his head was struck Sam turned him around, picked him up by his jeans and wife beater again and threw out of the ring, into the wall, knocking Kozik out instantly.

He then raised his arms in victory and yelled, "Yeah!"

**Meanwhile on the sidelines…**

"Alright Opie, pay up. I told you he'd throw him out." said Vince.

Opie grumbled and pulled 50 bucks from his wallet and handed it over.

Sam walked over and took half of it and said, "You bet on me, I collect half."

Sam looked over at his knocked out opponents and said, "When they wake up, tell them to meet me in Church."

**SAMCRO clubhouse, Church, the next day**

"Well here we are again, boys. The total injuries from yesterdays matches were 3 black eyes, 2 cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, and a broken nose, did I miss anything?" asked Sam as he held the icepack to his own black eye. All three of them had been injured in someway and were holding ice packs to some part of their body.

"The moral from this tale is this all could have been avoided if you two had just talked to me yesterday, now, we are going to discuss why you and Kozik hate each other."

Tig looked at him and groaned, "Where do we start?"

**Authors Note: For all of those Tig and Kozik fans out there reading this, I am sorry about the fact I let Sam beat the crap out of them. It was for the sake of the story. Please forgive me. Also please read and review. And please, leave a detailed review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry I've taken so long in updating. This is the final chapter of Burying the Hatchet. Also, sorry for making this one so short and this story mentions a part in another fic of mine called "Lunacy Meets Anarchy". Christine's background is in my profile. I'd also like to thank El Chacal for helping me out with this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**Chapter 3**

**SAMCRO Clubhouse, Chapel**

"The beginning is always a good place." replied Sam as he lit a Marlboro. Tig took the ice pack off his eye before he pulled out his wallet. Taking a picture from it, he slid it over to the bruised Club Chaplin. Sam picked it up and looked at it closely. It was picture of Tig laying on a couch with a large German Sheppard laying on top of him. He suddenly realized who it was. It was the girl who had saved Tig's ol lady's life, all those years ago back in '98. It was the girl who could turn into a German Sheppard, and was nicknamed Missy.

"This is about Christine, isn't it?" he asked, looking up from the photo.

Tig took a heavy breath and said, "Yeah."

He slid the photo back to him and asked, "What happened to her?"

"I'll tell ya what happened, seeing how she was my ol' lady." said Kozik, who was looking at Tig, who had removed his right wrist band and was rubbing a tattoo on his inner wrist. It read _"C.M.C." _in black script.

"Go right ahead, Koz. What happened to her that made Tig hate your guts?"

"It happened back in '01. Tig was in jail for that Oregon thing. I had taken Missy and Bellatrix out to Oakland, to show them some good eating up there." he said before taking a deep breath.

"Take your time, Kozik, but not too much time." said Sam.

"I'll tell you what happened! That Bitch Emily O'Neal showed up, Kozik grabbed Bella and left Missy to die!" yelled Tig. The yell was so loud that Sam was unsure of whether or not the sound proof room would hold it in.

"Tig, I'm going to need to ask you not to interrupt again, unless you wish for Hank to send you home to Bellatrix in more then one piece." replied Sam coolly. "Kozik, start talking."

"Sam, Tig is right on some areas. That bitch did show up and I was forced to leave, but I had no choice in the matter, that's for damn sure. Missy banished me and Bellatrix back to Charming before we could do anything. She nearly beat O'Neal, but she was killed by her damn Banshee scream!" yelled Kozik, who had gotten out of his seat, before Vince sat him back down.

"That's Bullshit, you coward! You left her to die!" yelled Tig who had to be restrained by Hank to keep from lunging forward at Kozik.

"Why would I leave her if I was about to ask her to marry me then?" demanded Kozik.

"Whoa. Calm down boys. What did I miss here?" asked Sam.

"Before O'Neal showed up, I was about to ask Missy to marry me. You want proof? This is the engagement ring I was going to use!" yelled Kozik before pulling out a ring box from his cut and opening it. Inside was a golden lady biker ring that was covered in dust from not having been out. It was indeed an engagement ring.

"You know how O'Neal was working with Stahl? When we finally got both Stahl and Jimmy O, do you know what she told me inside my mind? You want to know what she said about my girl? She was three weeks pregnant when she died! Why the Hell would I abandon her if I knew?" yelled Kozik. This seemed to calm Tig down and brought confusion to his face, along with possible sadness.

"I think I've heard enough. Tig, it was not Kozik's fault that Missy was killed. He didn't abandon her by choice. Missy forced him and Bellatrix away so that they could live and to keep them safe. Kozik, is there anyway that you can confirm your story so Tig will believe you?" asked Sam calmly.

"Bellatrix was there. Ask her."

"I will, Kozik. You can count on that. If she says anything different then what you've just told me, I will strip you of your patch, burn the ink off your skin and kill you." Growled Tig.

"Tig, if Kozik is lying, I will gladly help you bury the body." said Hank.

"The next vote is tomorrow night, Tig. You have to make your decision by then." Said Sam, bringing the meeting to an end.

**The Next Day, SAMCRO Clubhouse, Chapel, 5:00 P.M.**

"First off, I'd like to welcome back Half Sack from New York. How was it?" asked Clay as he began the meeting.

"It was great. Spider and the boys are well." replied Half Sack as he took his place to the left of Bobby.

"Now that that's settled, I'd like to welcome three of our Nomad Brothers, Sam, Vince and Hank. They were called in to resolve a conflict. I assume everything went well, Sharky?"

"Hopefully, we were able to, Clay. We're about to find out right now." Replied Sam from his spot at the back. Since he, Vince and Hank weren't members of SAMCRO, they had opted to sit at the back of the room, next to Kozik and Happy.

"Alright, now on to our order of business for tonight. We need to decide if Kozik is going to patch in to SAMCRO or not…" started Clay but he was interrupted by Tig.

"Clay, before we begin, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Instead of going from you to me, can you go from you to Jax and so forth. I need to put my mind at ease and I'd like to be the last vote." replied Tig as he fiddled with his lighter.

Clay was a bit surprised at the request but said, "I say Yay to Kozik patching in."

The 'Yay's' continued all across the table and it finally came to Tig, who was still fiddling with his lighter. He looked right at Kozik and said, "Before I give you my vote, I have something to say to you, Kozik. I talked to my Ol' Lady last night. She confirmed your story. For all of the hate that I've given you and forcing you to move out to Tacoma, as much as it pains me to say this, I'm sorry."

Kozik's face brightened slightly as Tig continued, "Now, on to whether or not I'll let you into SAMCRO."

Tig finally lit a cigarette, looked him right in the eye and said, "If you screw up once, I won't need an excuse to kick you out of SAMCRO."

He turned to Clay and said, "Patch him in already."

As the words left his mouth, the entire room erupted into applause and became a standing ovation. Clay pulled the two SAMCRO patches along with a _'Sons of Anarchy' _patch from a box under the table, along with a needle and thread and walked up to Kozik and said, "Welcome Home, Brother."

Without delay, Kozik had taken his Tacoma Patches off of his cut and had sewed his new ones on. Then, as a fellow brother in the charter and for the first time since Missy died, Tig walked up to Kozik and gave him a manly bear hug.

"I'm sorry Brotha. I really am." said Tig.

"Thanks bro." replied Kozik.

Tig then turned to Sam and said, "Sorry about the bruised eye."

"No problem, Tig. Glad I could help." the SoA Chaplin replied.

**7 days later, Angel Ink Tattoo Shop, 4:00 P.M.**

Sam, Vince and Hank walked into the tattoo shop and put their cuts on the coat hanger.

"Oh, children! We're home!" called out Sam. The shop was still relatively empty and only Caleb was in the receptionist desk. Sam immediately realized something was wrong.

"Ghost, where's Snake Doctor?" asked Vince.

The devilish grin on Caleb's face said it all. Sam sighed and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Tied him up with Duct tape and made him watch Twilight while you boys were gone." he replied with a smile.

"May I ask what he did to warrant such a fate?"

"He insulted the New Orleans Saints. He said, _'Hey Ghost, I don't know if you've heard, but 'Who Dat' didn't do Dat.'_"

Hank replied, "Where is he? I need to go read him the riot act of why you never say that in front of any Coonass worth his saltines."

_**Fin**_

**Authors Note: I am now proud to say that Burying the Hatchet is now finally done. God bless you all and please, leave a review.**


End file.
